User access to data that is centrally stored and accessible to multiple users is often monitored. Systems for monitoring data accessible to multiple users typically track who has accessed what content and when the content was accessed. The systems generally identify and log the user accessing a file, the address of the client computer accessing the file, the date and time of the access, and the filename and directory path of the file.
Such systems typically track access according to the filename given to a file. But since filenames and directory paths can be changed, tracking access by filename and location may not always provide accurate information as to what content has been accessed by whom.